


Papa

by mynameisyarra



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, HalfDemon!Jamie, HalfDemon!Sophie, Overlord Training, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their mother always told them stories about their brave, heroic father. Choosing to be a soldier and died in a battlefield. It was like something out of a fairy tale, and the siblings knew that fairy tales were real, so their mother's story must be real too.</p><p>Except, for Mrs. Bennett, fairy tales were fairy tales and the truth was something that she hoped stayed as a myth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa

Every time someone used his full name, Jamie always knew he was screwed. If one was to list how many times the words, "Jamie Ethan Bennett!" Came out of someone's (i.e Pippa and his mom) mouth with an exclamation point and a scowl... well he wasn't exactly keeping score but he was certain Jack did. If only to rub it on his face later. And right now, someone was using his full name, and despite the lack of the exclamation point, the annoyed tone, or the scowl, he was still in deep shit.

"Jamie Ethan Bennett."

There was a hint of amusement inside that calm and yet deadly voice. And the lips that was once pursed twisted into a grin that showcase the giant, gleaming fangs. Jamie found himself shaking and almost pissing his pants in fear. But he defeated Fear before. Surely he could conquer it once again?

Then again, this wasn’t The Boogeyman he was facing. It was… something else that Jamie wasn’t entirely sure of. Before the light of the torches managed to illuminate the creature, he saw the shadow of 3 pairs of bat-like wings, before it stepped into the light and revealed himself as a blond, fair skinned man with strangely hypnotizing green eyes. And fangs. There was no way he could forget the fangs.

“You managed to hurt a low level demon and fended off most of them. Quite a feat for someone without a proper training.” The man hummed. Jamie wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or a snide remark directed toward him. Or if it was directed toward him at all. “You are not Sophie, but you will do. Come along now.” He snapped his fingers and the two gargoyles that had been holding the brunet the whole time finally moved to drag Jamie along to their Master.

“W-wait!” Finally finding his voice--despite how shaky it was- Jamie dared himself to ask. “Who are you? Where am I? What do you want with Sophie?”

The man stopped walking. For a moment Jamie feared that once again his innate curiosity had gotten him in more trouble. The blond turned around with a smile that looked eerily similar to Jamie’s own when he was happy. “An inquisitive mind! Good, I would hate to have a mindless puppet as my heir.”

“Your what?” His heir? Surely this… _man_ was mistaken! “I am no heir of anything!” The sentence sounded weird, even in Jamie’s own ears. “I don’t even know you!”

“Oh dear. Jane didn’t tell you, did she?” An indulgent smile appeared on the stranger’s face. “I’m your father, Jamie.”

* * *

Jamie found himself in a room with a king sized bed with curtains that reminded him of renaissance royalties. The room was fancy without being overly glamorous, as if designed for his taste.

No.

He shouldn’t think like that.

He should thought of a way to escape.

Which would be easier if he knew where he was and if there was no guard on the front door. There was no window for him to climb through in this room. The space was lit by cage shaped glowing lanterns. Upon closer inspection, it _was_ cages, made to hold wisp people inside. It made Jamie sick to the stomach.

He had been trying to unlock the cage with no succession. Frustrated and defeated, Jamie slumped on his bed, trying to make sense of things.

The man--Devil, Lucifer, whatever- had told the teen that he was the one who had impregnated his mother--his exact word, impregnated. God, _why_ \- twice so that she could give birth to his heir and a spare. “It was such a shame that she always refused my assistance in taking care of you two. You might have a much more fulfilling childhood if she did.”

And just by that Jamie _knew_. This person didn’t even know what his childhood was like. How dare he implied that just because they were poor they were miserable! It made Jamie’s blood boiled with anger.

He couldn’t be his and Sophie’s dad. Jamie refused to believe it. It was probably just another creature trying to trick him. The brunet straightened his posture. Yeah, that must be it.

As his conviction rose, the door to the room opened and he snapped his head toward it.

“Your dinner, Young Master.” A horned girl in long dress and apron--maid?- walked in with a wheeled tray.

“I’m not ‘Young Master’.” Jamie scowled.

The girl didn’t respond, only moving almost automatically to serve the dinner. “Would you like to eat in bed?”

“How do I know it’s not poisoned?” Jamie eyed her suspiciously.

“My Lord will punish us if we try to assassinate you.” She answered simply. He was gobsmacked by how casual she sounded about it. “Whether Young Master eat it or not, it doesn’t matter. My job is only to serve your dinner.” There was a bite there, somewhere. It seemed she didn’t want him here. Good. Because he didn’t want to be here either.

She put the tray on the round table near the fireplace. Jamie was impressed by how agile yet graceful she was, not letting any soup spilled despite her obvious haste.

“You know, if you don’t want me to be here you can always help me escape.” The brunet reasoned.

“We are not stupid enough to do that. Most of us anyway.” The maid almost slipped into a sneer. “Your dinner, Young Master.” Despite that she kept up her polite demeanor a bowed to him before leaving and locking the door again.

Jamie grumbled. He felt hungry, not only because it seemed to be dinner time but also because of the exhaustion from fighting off those demons from taking Sophie. But he didn’t trust any food these people prepared. For all he knew it might be something like the food from Hades. Eat it and you wouldn’t be able to go back to the place of the living.

Jamie sighed and dropped himself on the comfy bed, mentally preparing himself for the agonizing noise his stomach was going to make.

Glaring at the bed’s ceiling, Jamie resolved not to fall asleep.

Approximately three minutes later, his eyes fluttered.

The goddamn mattress was too comfortable for his own good.

 


End file.
